


Will You Accept This Collar?

by megantheesubbie



Category: Original Work, The Bachelor RPF, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Choose Your Own Ending, Engagement, F/M, Humor, Intimacy, Light BDSM, Missionary Position, Possessive Sex, Reality TV, Rough Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, Vaginal Fingering, collaring, romantic, script offer, shameless pandering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megantheesubbie/pseuds/megantheesubbie
Summary: [M4F] Will You Accept This Collar? [Script Offer] [MDom] [Reality Show] [Romantic] mentions of [Engagement] and [Collaring] [First-time Blindfolded] [Intimate] [Fingering] [Breathplay] then [Character Breaks] [Rough] [Possessive] [Missionary] [Humor] [Shameless Pandering] [Two Endings!]





	Will You Accept This Collar?

Optional additional tags for ending 1: [Not a bachelor anymore] [Here For The Right Reason]  
Optional additional tags for ending 2: [Plot Twist] [Roleplay] [BFE] 

\- - -

Performer overview: You’re the star of a popular reality dating show, and you’re pretty sure you’ve met the woman you want to spend your life with. But before you propose, there’s something she needs to know: You’re a Dom. And you think she’s submissive, even if she doesn’t know it yet … So, you decide to spend your first overnight date showing her exactly how good submission can feel. 

** Please feel free to adapt and improv as much as you’d like. The best scripts are the ones where the performer feels natural and comfortable, so you’re free to do whatever you need to make the script feel right for you. **

[] = actions & dialogue cues from your partner/completely optional SFX*  
() = voice/tone direction  
** = emphasis

*Link to SFX: https://freesound.org/

**** All characters in my scripts are 18+ ****

\- - -

[door closing] 

Alright, my producer said they want to get some shots of us through the window … 

So .. come here. Let’s give them a little show. 

[kissing sounds] 

Actually … you know what? 

Screw production. 

I’ve been waiting for this since we met on the first night. 

For seven weeks, I’ve had to listen to them tell me all the reasons I couldn’t just spend every day alone with you … I’m not wasting any more time. 

(Leaning in) I’m just going to reach behind you … and grab … (whispered) this mic pack. 

Let’s turn this off … unclip that from the front of your shirt for me? 

Good girl. I’ll take mine off, too … 

[deep breath/relieved sigh] 

You know, I thought I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to do this show… but I had no idea. 

I haven’t had a second to myself since filming started. 

Don’t get me wrong, I’ve enjoyed this. 

Meeting twenty-five beautiful women, traveling around the world, going on amazing dates … spending time with you … it’s worth the trade off. 

But still … seven weeks of having my every move filmed, being constantly surrounded by an army of producers … 

It could drive a sane man wild, and I am *not* a sane man. 

(Laughing) Oh, you only think I’m sane because you’ve spent a total of … *maybe* … ten hours with me since we met? 

And we’ve never been truly alone before … 

Now that you’ve got me all to yourself, you’re going to find out just how wild I can get. 

But before we get to that … as much as I love the way you look in those heels, I’m sure they’re killing your feet. 

And I’m dying to get out of this suit … so, let’s go change before we talk. 

[walking into the bedroom] 

Oh, wow. 

I did *not* realize how nice this room was … I guess they don’t call it a fantasy suite for nothing, huh? 

This bed is *massive* … 

[sitting down on the bed] Ooh, and it’s soft, too. 

Come, see for yourself. 

Oh, stop making that face … I promise, I’m not going to jump you if you sit on the bed with me. 

This is our first chance we’ve had to talk without cameras around, and I want to take full advantage of that … but first, I want to make sure you’re comfortable. 

(Dom voice, but soft) So take off your shoes and sit down on the bed. Now. 

See, you already look more relaxed … that wasn’t so hard, was it? 

God … I still can’t believe any of this is really happening? 

I keep feeling like at some point, I’m going to wake up in my bed at home and realize this was all just some elaborate dream. 

Honestly, the only time any of this has felt real … have been the times I’m with you. 

It’s true. That first night, I was on auto-pilot … just following directions from producers and trying my best not to forget anyone’s name … 

But the next day, I took you on our first one-on-one date. 

And all day, I kept trying to kiss you … but every time I leaned in, you would look away. 

So after dinner, as we were leaving, I told you to look at me … and I *finally* kissed you. 

And I could feel you holding yourself back from me, so I grabbed your hair and pulled you closer … and your whole body relaxed against me the second I took over. 

The producers kept clearing their throats, trying to get our attention … but I didn’t want to stop. 

So I pulled you into that back alley where the cameras couldn’t find us, and pinned you up against the wall … 

And when you realized how badly I wanted you, the look in your eyes changed … and suddenly, everything felt real to me again. 

I want you to know … no matter what happens, that one memory alone makes this whole experience worth it. 

… You’re wringing your hands … 

I’ve noticed you do that during the elimination ceremonies … is it a nervous habit? 

I thought so … 

Well, just so we’re clear: You didn’t need to be nervous during those eliminations — I’ve *never* thought about sending you home — and you don’t need to be nervous now. 

So … let’s give your hands something else to do. 

Take off my tie for me … and, in honor of that little memory I just shared … 

Look at me while you do it. 

[sounds of a tie coming off] 

Good girl. 

Thank you. Now, I can finally take off this shirt … these suits might look good, but they’re not exactly comfortable … 

[sounds of shirt being unbuttoned] 

So … I know we’ve talked about how important sexual chemistry is to both of us … 

But I don’t want you to feel pressured to do anything tonight. 

I would be more than happy to just stay up all night, talking about … (trailing off) 

[pause] 

… You’d rather have sex? 

(Laughing) Oh, thank god. 

I’m pretty sure trying to resist you all night would’ve killed me … 

But, seriously. Is there anything we haven’t discussed that you’d like to talk about? 

Any questions you weren’t comfortable asking in front of the cameras and producers … ? 

Really? 

Nothing? 

Well … *I* have something I’d like to discuss … 

Hang on, I’m gonna take off the undershirt, too … maybe, if I let you objectify me a little, you’ll be more open to what I’m about to say … 

[sounds of shirt coming off]

I don’t think I’ll ever get used to the way you look at me … but remember, my eyes are up here. 

Thanks, sweetheart. 

Now … I have a confession to make. 

I didn’t exactly come on this show to find a wife … I don’t mean I did this to get famous, or help my career, or anything like that … 

I swear, I’m here for the right reasons … I came on this show to find the person I want to spend my life with. 

And, I think I’ve found her … 

But … it’s not that simple for me. 

I’m also looking for someone who would be … *more* than just my wife. 

I’m hoping the girl I’ve found … would also be open … to being … 

my submissive. 

I’m hoping … *you* … will be my submissive … 

… Why are you looking at me like that? 

Look, I know how it sounds, okay? 

But I’m not saying I want you to quit your job and just follow me around all day, catering to my every whim … 

(As an aside) Though, if you *wanted* to do that, I wouldn’t exactly be against it … 

It’s just that … I know myself, and I know how I work. 

I don’t want to get into a serious relationship with you if we aren’t sexually compatible, because it’ll be too hard when it doesn’t work out. 

But … I’m pretty sure we *are* sexually compatible. 

I’m hard-wired to be dominant, and … I think you’re hard-wired to be submissive. 

No, don’t try to argue with me … I’ve been paying very close attention to you. 

Your body language changes completely when I give you the softest command. 

You melt when I take control while we’re kissing. 

Your eyes lit up that time I pinned you against the wall … 

Look, if I’m wrong, that’s fine. 

You and I can part as friends when this is all over … I wouldn’t be the first guy who didn’t get engaged at the end of this, and I’m prepared for that. 

… No, I’m not going to propose to either of the women who are still here. 

I’m not supposed to tell you this, but I’ve already had my other two overnight dates … and I didn’t sleep with either of them. 

I don’t want anyone else. It’s been you from the beginning. 

And … if I’m right, and we are sexually compatible … 

I fully intend to put a ring on your finger, and a collar around your neck. 

I’m sorry if that was too much … I know it’s a lot to lay on you all once, but … 

No, I don’t want you to answer me … not yet. 

Not until you’ve at least given me the chance to show you what I mean … 

So … will you try this with me? 

(Surprised) Wait, you will? 

I was expecting a little bit more of a fight, but … no, this is good. 

This is *great* … Uhh, I had this whole speech planned out for when you agreed, but now that this is actually happening I can’t remember … 

Oh, right. Safeword. Okay, so we won’t need an actual word for this … 

If you start to feel overwhelmed, or you don’t like what I’m doing, or if you want me to stop for any reason at all, all you have to do is tell me. 

The minute you say no, I’ll stop, and we can talk about how you feel … does that sound okay? 

Good … alright, what else was there? 

Oh, I should probably warn you … I’ve been thinking about this since the moment we met, and I’m going to try my best to go slow. 

But … it’s been a long two months for me, and I’m not sure how long I’ll be able to control myself with you, so … things might get a little rough … 

Do you think you can handle that? 

… You *like* rough? 

(Hesitantly) Ummm … so, not to scare you off or anything, but … based on the way you said that, now I really need to know … 

How do you feel about breathplay? 

(Excited) Oh, hell yes. 

Thank *god* I asked … This is going to be a *great* night for you. 

Whew, alright … let me just … 

[deep breaths] 

Ready? 

Good. 

(Switching to Dom voice) Stand up. 

Come closer … get between my legs, turn around, and face away from me. 

[pause]

(Whispered) Good girl. 

I’m going to take my tie, and I’m going to use it to blindfold you … nod if that’s okay. 

Thank you, sweetheart … 

For the rest of the night, I don’t want you to think about anything … just feel.

Do you think you can do that? 

(Chuckling) I appreciate the nodding, but that was a direct question. You may answer … 

Damn, I like hearing you say yes to me. 

Feel the weight of the tie on your eyes … feel my fingertips, brushing your hair out of the way … 

Feel my breath on the nape of your neck, as I unzip this sexy little dress and slide it onto the floor … 

Now, I’m going to take off this bra, and you’re going to lean back against me … yes, just like that. 

Feel my chest rise and fall against your back, as I finally get my hands on these perfect tits … 

Mmmm … you make the cutest sounds when you’re turned on. 

I’m going to find out every single sound you make tonight. 

Lay your head on my shoulder, and focus on the sensation of my hand sliding down your chest … across your stomach … into your panties … 

You’re already so wet for me. 

Thank god, because I’m hard for you … can you feel it? 

Grind your ass against me as I start playing with your clit … 

(Sliding into a rougher tone) Oh, no. Don’t try to hold back your moans. 

I told you, I want to hear it all … be loud for me, sweetheart. 

[moan/groan] That’s it … 

Now … stop. 

Don’t whine … I need you to be still for me, because I’m going to bring my other hand up … 

Remember, don’t think … just feel. 

[fingering starts]

Feel my hand rest against your throat, as my finger starts sliding in and out of you … fuck, you’re tight … 

Focus on my hands … think about everything else you want them to do to you. 

Anticipate the feeling of my hand closing around your throat, my finger speeding up … 

(Full-on rough) Tell me … is that what you want? 

Do you want me to choke you, just a little, while I finger fuck this deliciously tight little pussy?

Answer me. 

Good girl … as long as you play by my rules, you’ll get everything you want. 

[fingering speeds up, along with some light choking] 

Fuck, you get so tight at the slightest pressure on your throat … we’re going to have so much fun with that later. 

But now, I need to know … do you want to cum on my fingers? 

Or would you prefer if your first orgasm of the night was on my cock? 

(Chuckling) That wasn’t a yes or no question. 

You’re going to have to tell me exactly what you want … I need to hear you say it … 

(Caught off-guard) Wait … hang on. 

(Switching back to regular voice) Did … did you just call me *Sir*? 

[fingering stops] 

… *That’s* what you were trying to tell me earlier? 

[pause] 

I kept cutting you off because I thought you were trying to argue with me, not tell me you *know* you’re submissive! 

Hang on … are you saying you have experience with this already? 

… How much experience? 

(To yourself) … A *lot* of experience … huh … 

Alright, that’s it. 

(Switching back to Dom voice, rough) Stand up.

I’m going to move in front of you so I can get these pants off … 

And you’re going to lose the blindfold, take off your panties, and lay down on the bed. 

[zipper sounds/sounds of your pants coming off] 

This whole time, I’ve been trying to control myself … ease you into the idea of submission … 

But now? Oh, all bets are off … 

[bed sounds] 

Mmmm … I’ve imagined crawling on top of you like this so many times … 

But those fantasies could never measure up to the real thing.

You look so beautiful underneath me. 

Spread your legs and give me your hands. 

If I’d known better, I would’ve found a way to sneak some ropes past the producers … 

But I can control you just as well by interlacing our fingers … pinning your hands underneath mine, above your head … like this. 

See? I don’t need binds to hold you open for me … 

Oh no, don’t close your eyes. 

I told you to take the blindfold off because you’re going to look at me while I fuck you. 

I want to see the look in your eyes … 

[wet sounds: fucking starts]

… as I finally slide my cock … all the way … into this tight little pussy. 

Fuck, you feel amazing … 

I saw the look in your eyes when you realized how badly I wanted you … 

And now, I’m going to see the look in your eyes when you realize you’re mine. 

You’ve been mine from the very beginning. 

The night of our first date, after we kissed … I told the producers I was done. 

I wanted to take you home right then … but apparently, that would’ve been a breach of contract. 

So for weeks, I’ve had to go on other dates … spend time with other women … pretend I didn’t already know … 

You are the only woman for me. 

I just *knew* you were submissive … I doubted myself, because I didn’t think I could get this lucky … 

But I was right. 

In a week … in front of all those cameras … I’m going to propose to you … and you’re going to say yes. 

You’re going to be my wife, my sub … 

And tonight, you’re going to cum with me. We’re going to cum together … 

I’ve thought about this so much … I might not last very long … but I’m going to make sure you cum with me. 

I’ll hold both of your wrists with one of my hands, and bring the other one down to your neck … wrap it around your throat … 

Fuck, the way you clench around my cock when I choke you … do it again for me … 

Good fucking girl. 

That’s right … I don’t have to be gentle with you anymore, do I? 

You don’t want gentle, do you? 

No, you want rough … and I’m going to be *very* rough with you, all fucking night … 

I’ll give you exactly what you want … 

And you’re going to cum for me … and I’m going to cum inside you … because you’re mine.

[dirty talk to orgasm: feel free to improv, or use the suggestions below] 

Moan for me … Scream for me … I don’t give a shit if the producers can hear you … They already know you’re mine … And soon, everyone else will know it, too … You’re going to wear my ring … Wear my collar … Tell me you’re mine … Say yes to me … I want to hear you say it … Fuck, I love hearing you say yes to me … Say it again … That’s right … you’re mine … 

[right before orgasm] Cum for me, sweetheart … 

Good girl … that’s it … 

[orgasm] 

[Afterglow: Panting, catching your breath, doing that sexy little “whew” thing guys do when  
blood starts rushing back to their brain after they cum]

### ENDING 1 ###

Wow … so, that happened. 

I have so many questions for you, but … I’m trying to give myself time to let the blood go back to my brain first, you know? 

Oh, uhh … I may have come on a little strong towards the end there … 

Sorry … I’m not gonna hold you to that yes … 

(Trying to sound casual) If you don’t want to accept my proposal at the end, that’s totally cool … I’ll understand … like I said, I won’t be the first guy who doesn’t end up engaged, so … 

[pause] 

Okay, silence wasn’t the answer I was hoping for … 

[pause] 

… You want to surprise me? What does *that* mean? 

… Seriously? You want to keep me in suspense because you think it’ll make for better tv? 

(Laughing) Oh, I get it now … you’re a brat, aren’t you? 

No, wait … on second thought, don’t tell me. 

We’ve got twelve hours until the cameras come back … 

And even if you don’t want to accept my proposal … which is understandable, because by real-world standards, we barely know each other … 

You *are* going to accept my collar. 

So I plan to spend the rest of the night figuring out exactly what kind of submissive you are … 

And once I’ve figured you out, I’m going to spend the next week planning exactly how to punish you for keeping me in suspense … 

(Cutting her off) Oh, no. Don’t try to answer now … It’s too late for that. 

Now, let’s find out how you feel about spankings … 

### ENDING 2 ### 

… Well, did you have fun? 

Oh, come on! What do you mean I was too Dom-y? 

I told you I wasn’t any good at roleplaying, sweetheart. 

(Laughing) I’m sorry … No, that’s a lie, I’m not sorry at all. 

What? I gave you exactly what you wanted! 

You asked for a Fantasy Suite roleplay, like we were on The Bachelor … 

This is exactly how things would’ve gone if I was the bachelor. 

And I was doing a really good job … talking about the “producers” was a nice touch, wasn’t it? … until you slipped up and called me Sir. 

Technically, this going sideways was all your fault … 

[kissing sounds] 

You know, all that stuff I said about our first kiss was true. 

Oh, absolutely … you *do* make the cutest noises when you’re turned on … and I really did know you were the one after our first date. 

And … I don’t plan on proposing to you next week, in front of a bunch of cameras, but … 

When I do eventually propose, I *will* be holding you to that yes. 

But, for now … 

Tell me … do you have any other reality shows you’d like to roleplay? 

Because I have some thoughts …

\- - -

_This script is an original work of creative fiction, copyrighted by and intellectual property of MeganTheeSubbie. Permission is granted to post fills/adaptations of this work for non-commercial use on Reddit as long as I am properly credited as the writer. For any other uses, including paid or commercial work, **please contact me.** Any work posted behind a paywall or on a video/audio platform with monetized advertising without my consent is in violation of this agreement._

\- - -


End file.
